The Pegasi
The inhabitants of Anok are pegasi. Pegasi are winged horses that appear in mythology, including Roman and Greek mythology. Their appearance, habits, and other facts vary. Like horses, unneutered males are called stallions, neutered males are called geldings, females are called mares, and young horses under a year are called foals. In The Guardian Herd series, they are the main species. They are divided into five herds—Sun Herd, Snow Herd, Mountain Herd, Jungle Herd, and Desert Herd, each herd containing thousands of steeds. Sun Herd Description The pegasi of Sun Herd come in many colors, with the common coat patterns (chestnut, bay, pinto, grey, etc.) found in normal horses, but with colored wings, manes and tails. Every hundred years, a black foal is born. The herd it is born into goes around in a cycle of all five herds. This century, the black foal is born into Sun Herd, which is known as the guardian herd, even though there is an option to execute the foal. The Pegasi of Sun Herd ''' The black foal: Star Over-stallion: Thunderwing (aka Thundersky) (deceased as of Landfall) Lead-mare: Silvercloud (aka Silverlake) (deceased as of Windborn) Captains: Oakfire, Jetfire, Twistfire, Ashfire Medicine Mare: Sweetroot Under-stallion: Hazelwind, Summerwind Foals: Morningleaf, Echofrost, Bumblewind, Brackentail, Stripestorm, Flamesky Other Pegasi: Grasswing (leader of the walkers,deceased as of Starfire); Crystalfeather, Rowanwood, Violetsun (mated mares); Dawnfir, Mossberry (deceased as of Starfire), Maplecloud (single/widowed mares); Ripplebreeze (yearling); Lightfeather (deceased), Graythorn (deceased) Mountain Herd '''Description They are the toughest of the five herds, but also the shortest. They're fast sprinters and good at aerial acrobatics, but they don't fly well over extreme heights or long distances, they're better at sprinting. In the spring, they raid birds nests for eggs to eat. The Pegasi of Mountain Herd Over-stallion: Rockwing, (deceased as of Landfall) Lead-mare: Birchcloud Captains: Frostfire Medicine Mare: Unknown Under-stallion: Unknown Foals: Shadepebble Other Pegasi: Hedgewind (flight instructor), Darkleaf and Larksong (sky herders) Jungle Herd Description They're the mellowest and most creative herd in Anok. Unlike other herds, they build nests in the trees to sleep. They're very smart as well. They're all mostly brown, and they're wings are shades of green. If they ever attack, they mostly hide and ambush their attackers. Their territory is the most dangerous in Anok, it's full of poisonous plants and predators, flesh-eating fish, bacteria-infested water, and cunning predators, but they outsmart them. The Pegasi of Jungle Herd Over-stallion: Smokewing (current, Deceased as of Landfall) Snakewing (previous, deceased as of Starfire) Spiderwing (previous, founder of the five herds, deceased as of pre-Starfire) Under-stallions: Unknown Lead Mare: Unknown Captains: Unknown Medicine Mare: Unknown Foals: Hollyblaze (deceased as of pre-Starfire) Mares: Ashrain (deceased as of Windborn) Springtail (presumed deceased) Other: Nightwing (deceased as of Windborn) Snow Herd Description Snow herd steeds are best known for the large bodies and thick coats, due to there environment. Most of them are white or silver steeds with blue or purple feathers. The Pegasi of Snow Herd Twistwing (over-stallion- current) Iceriver (formerly) Petalcloud (lead mare, deceased as of Windborn) Stormtail (Ice Warrior, Riversun's adoptive father) Graystone (Ice Warrior) Riversun (Nightwing and Petalcloud's filly, adoptive filly of Stormtail) Desert Herd Description Desert herd steeds are masters of ground fighting. They were built like the cactus in the desert always prepared for the harshes of heat. With thin coats and bodies, they are the epitome of tough. Their colors consist of coppers and palomino coats. The wings are usually varieties and reds and yellows. he Pegasi of Desert Herd Sandwing (over-stallion, deceased as of Landfall) Redfire (captain) Sunray (spy) Raincloud (deceased)